Please, Don't Go
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: Rarity has been too focused on her work recently, staying up all hours off the night, barely getting any sleep. No matter what Trixie does, Rarity doesn't listen, so she is forced to take drastic measures. What will happen to the couple and what will become of their relationship? You'll have to read to find out! It takes place after My Lady, My Love, My Life. Cover temporal.


**I'm Doing This Because I Love You**

"I just don't know what else to do, girls. I caught her working all night again. I slept on the couch which made her upset and she apologized before promising that she would change. I caught her up again last night." Trixie lamented to her friends, Twilight and Fluttershy. The blue Unicorn was at their home. Trixie had showed up there an afternoon, seeking advice. "She doesn't like when I don't sleep with her, but that's not enough to stop her. If she continues like this, her body will eventually give up and she will faint…"

"I know that you won't like hearing this, but… maybe she will stop once she faints." Twilight suggested. Trixie, however, didn't like the idea.

"No, I want to prevent that! I don't want to see her reach that point! I love her too much… I have tried everything and nothing has worked…"

"Have you tried… t-talking to her?" Fluttershy said, scared of being yelled at like her wife.

"I did, many times." Trixie said with calm, relaxing the timid Pegasus. "I guess that all I can do is to try talking to her again. Who knows? She might hear me this time."

"It's a possibility…" the lavender Unicorn said, already recovered from being yelled at. "We'll think about something."

"Thank you." Trixie said, standing up. "I must get going now. I have appreciated your hospitality."

"You really sound like Rarity." Twilight commented with a smile, hoping to brighten her friends mood. It worked.

"My lady is a big influence to me." The magician pony said, blushing slightly. She then put her cape and hat back on and walked to the front door, accompanied by her friends. She was hugged by both of them.

"Good luck, Trixie." Fluttershy said.

"Thanks. I'll get her something on the way back."

"Good bye." Twilight waved at her best friend as she left while Fluttershy stood next to her.

"Do you think that they will be alright?" Fluttershy said as she rested her head on one of Twilight's withers.

"I don't know, honey, but I hope they solve this somehow. Rarity can be really stubborn sometimes."

.

.

.

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" Trixie said when she entered Carousel Boutique, carrying a bouquet of Lilies. There was no response.

"Rarity?" Trixie put her clothing on their coat rack before walking upstairs. "She's probably in bed. It's already late. Time sure flies when you spend it with friends." She smiled at herself, but her smile faded when she heard a sewing machine being used. "She's got to be kidding…" the blue Unicorn hastened her pace until she reached the door which lead to the workshop. She took a deep breath and she slowly opened the door. "Sweetheart?" There was silence again. Only the sound of the sewing machine could be heard besides their breath. "Rarity, I know that you can hear me." The fashionista didn't look any good and she still acted like if she didn't hear her wife. She was completely focused on her work. Trixie sighed, before approaching her, stopping directly behind her. "I bought you flowers, your favorites..."

"Not now, Trixie. I'm busy." Rarity coldly replied, which hurt Trixie. Rarity would act like this when she worked more than she should.

"We have talked about this several times, Rarity. You have to stop accepting too many orders at once. It's not healthy!"

"It's my work and my decision! I can handle it."

"No, you can't. Look at yourself! Your hair is a mess, your makeup is all over your face and your eyes are red! This needs to stop now!" Trixie was furious. She put a hoof on one of Rarity's withers and tried to take her away from the machine. "We're going to bed right now."

"No!" Rarity shoved Trixie's hoof when she turned, but she did it with such strength that made her wife to lose her balance. Trixie dropped the lilies and she fell on them. Rarity, realizing that she went too far, stared at her wife on the floor, taking a hoof to her mouth. "Trixie-Bu, I'm…" the Fashionista tried to apologize, still hiding her mouth behind her hoof but Trixie interrupted her by raising a hoof.

"Not a word!" the blue Unicorn furiously said, avoiding Rarity's gaze and standing up. "You leave me no choice, Rarity. I have tried everything. I tried reasoning with you, I tried sleeping on the couch and I offered you my help, which you rejected." Trixie, then, looked at Rarity. "I'll spend the night somewhere else."

"Wh-what?" Rarity was shocked and tears appeared from her eyes.

"I can't stand waking up and see you still working. I can't do this anymore." When she finished speaking, Trixie walked to the bedroom and began packing. Rarity quickly trotted after her.

"Please, don't do this. You know that I can't sleep if you're not close… I got used to have you around! I'll stop working too much!"

"I've heard that before." Trixie said, still packing. "You didn't change. You acted nice for a few days before getting workaholic again." At this point, Trixie finished packing and she closed the suitcase. She walked out the room, slightly pushing Rarity away.

"Trixie, no! Please, listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to you." Trixie began to cry. "Something has to be done if we are to save our marriage." Trixie said, getting to the door and opening it. She was about to walk outside when Rarity called her.

"Trixie, please, I'm begging you!" Rarity fell on the floor, crying out loud. "Please, don't go…" she sobbed and cried between her hooves.

Trixie looked down and turned to see her wife crying. Tears became more frequent on her own eyes. "I'm doing this because I love you. I love you too much." The magician pony said before looking at her cape on the coat rack and she used her magic to cover Rarity with it. The Fashionista looked up at her wife, confused. "To help you to sleep." Trixie turned and walked out the door, taking her hat with her. "I'll see you tomorrow... maybe…" she added before walking away.

Rarity didn't try to stop her anymore. She watched Trixie leave from the floor as she cried, her tears staining her fur. When she recovered her strength, Rarity stood up and closed the door. She thenShe wrapped Trixie's cape around her, before walking upstairs, directly to her bedroom. A rough night was awaiting her.

.

.

.

"Dinner was delicious, Fluttershy!" Twilight thanked her wife with a smile as she put her plate on the sink.

"I'm glad that you liked it, Twi." Fluttershy said, smiling back at Twilight.

"I'll clean the dishes."

"No, it's my turn now. Please, go to bed. I'll be there shortly."

"Are you sure?"

Fluttershy nodded. "I am. Don't worry about me."

Twilight kissed one of Fluttershy's cheeks. "Don't take too long, honey."

Fluttershy blushed slightly as she giggled. She waited until she heard the Unicorn climbing the stairs before starting to wash the dishes. She was about to head upstairs once she was done, but a knocking on the door stopped her from doing so. The Pegasus got scared and stared at the door. Twilight quickly climbed back downstairs.

"Who's that?"

"I-I don't know…" Fluttershy said as Twilight trotted to her side and both of them headed towards the front door. They gasped when they opened the door and saw who their late visitor was.

"Trixie…?" Twilight noticed Trixie's suitcase after saying that. "What happened?"

Trixie didn't reply at first. She walked inside in silence as her friends stepped aside to allow her in. "I'll be in my old room…" Trixie walked straight to her old room and she closed the door behind her without saying another word. Fluttershy looked at Twilight, confused while the lavender Unicorn didn't remove her sight from the door which Trixie just used.

"I'll talk to her." Twilight said after sighing. "Go to bed, Fluttershy." The Pegasus nodded and hugged her wife before walking upstairs.

Once Twilight was sure that Fluttershy was in their bedroom, she walked to Trixie's old room and she knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response. She found Trixie on the bed, with her belly facing down with her hooves hanging off the bed. "Trixie…?"

"Mmm…?" Trixie's reply was melancholic.

"Can I come in…?"

"Yes…" Trixie sat as Twilight entered the room and sat next to her best friend.

"Rarity was working too much again, right?"

The blue Unicorn nodded and kept staring at the floor. "I didn't want to come to this, but she went too far this time. She not only yelled at me, but she also pushed me…" The sad Unicorn looked at Twilight, the later could see tears flow from her eyes. "She never did that before… she's always delicate and careful. Not sleeping properly is already affecting her…" she burst into tears after saying that. Twilight quickly hugged Trixie to comfort her and the hug was returned.

"Are you absolutely sure that this was the right thing to do? What if you just pretended to leave?" Twilight said.

"I tried that too once… it only took her longer to return to her… work frenzy." Trixie said between sobs. "I really hate seeing her like this, and I really hate leaving her alone… she must be in a worse shape than me…"

"She may be…"

"Tw-Twilight…?" Trixie said as she looked up at her best friend. "Am I a bad pony for doing this to my wife?"

"You're not doing this to harm her; you're doing it to stop the harm she's doing to herself. She might be hurt now, but if this works, she will stop working too much."

"Y-You really think so?"

Twilight nodded. "Absolutely. Try to sleep tonight and talk to her tomorrow."

Trixie nodded. "O-Okay… thanks, Twilight." She smiled a bit.

"Don't mention it." Twilight smiled back at her before standing up and heading out of the room. She looked back one last time. "Good night, Trixie."

"Good night, Twilight."

The lavender Unicorn closed the door and headed upstairs. When she opened the door to her bedroom, she found Fluttershy already on the bed with the blankets on and Spike and Angel Bunny sitting on the bed. "Why are all of you up?"

"They were awake when I came here." Fluttershy said.

"We woke up by the knock. It's weird to have visitors during the night. Who was it?" Spike asked

"It was Trixie. She and Rarity had a huge argument." Twilight said as she walked to the bed. Angel Bunny and Spike jumped off the bed.

"Will they be fine?" Fluttershy worriedly asked.

"I hope so. She's going to talk to Rarity tomorrow. All we can do is to wait." Twilight said as she got on the bed and put the blankets on her. Fluttershy quickly snuggled against her wife. "Good night, everybody."

"Good night…" Fluttershy vaguely said.

"I hope that they sort things out…" Spike said before he fell asleep.

.

.

.

The next morning, Fluttershy woke up first and she got off the bed, being careful to not wake up anybody. She glanced at a sleeping Twilight and smiled before going downstairs to prepare breakfast. However, she stopped when she found Trixie lying on the dining table with her face buried between her forelegs.

"Trixie? What are you doing here?" the timid Pegasus asked, surprised.

"I barely slept on the entire night…" Trixie replied, not removing her face from the table. "It's hard to sleep when you feel guilty."

"Oh, my…" Fluttershy quickly approached to her friend. "Do you want some tea and talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about this…" Trixie said before looking up and to her friend. "But tea would be nice, thanks." The blue Unicorn tried to smile to the Pegasus without success. Fluttershy trotted to the kitchen and Trixie remained on her spot, staring at her own hooves. Between them was Trixie's favorite framed photo of Rarity. She touched it with the hoof which had her marriage bracelet. "I miss you, Rarity… I miss the old you."

"Trixie?"

Trixie's ears peaked and she turned her head to find Twilight, Spike and Angel Bunny by the door which lead to the stairs. Spike was the one who called her. "Oh, hello… Pardon my behavior. I didn't' want to ruin your day."

"Don't worry about that. We're happy to help you when you're in distress." Twilight said, walking towards her friend. But Spike ran to the sad Unicorn, looking unhappy.

"We don't like to see you like this so we'll do what we can to help you." The baby dragon said once he reached her.

Trixie smiled at him and patted his head. "Thank you for your support. I'm glad that I'm not alone."

"You'll never be alone again, Trixie." Twilight assured to her best friend as she put a hoof on one of Trixie's withers. Trixie fully smiled before hugging both Spike and Twilight. Fluttershy appeared waking from the kitchen.

"Oh, you're all up! I have already started with the breakfast. I'm just going to give Trixie some tea."

"That's fine, Shy." The bookworm pony said with a smile.

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Trixie thanked the Pegasus once she was served tea. The magician pony took a sip. "Much better. My throat was sore." Fluttershy smiled and returned to the kitchen.

"What are you going to do about Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not going to talk with her just yet in case she's sleeping. She needs to rest. I'll go after lunch."

"Sounds like a good idea." Spike said.

"Yes. So, no one goes to check on her to make sure that she rests properly." Twilight said and Spike nodded. Trixie, however, didn't look convinced at all.

_Rarity can't sleep if I'm not around. I doubt that she had any sleep, even with my cape... But if this works, I'll never have to do this again._

"Umm, Trixie…"

"Huh?" The magician pony looked at her timid friend. "Yes, Fluttershy?"

"I'm making breakfast for you too. I hope that you don't mind…"

"Not at all. Thank you, Fluttershy. I'm not hungry, but I still need to eat."

"Of course. You can't skip breakfast." Twilight said while Fluttershy returned to the kitchen. "We can go to see the forest critters after eating. They might make you feel better."

"I would love that." Trixie said, trying to smile but failing to do so. Twilight put a hoof on one of Trixie's withers and smiled at her warmly, which relaxed the sad Unicorn.

Minutes later, everyone had their breakfast and they were now getting ready to head outside.

"Give me a minute, I have to do something first." Trixie said before going to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and took a look at the framed photo of her wife. "Be strong, sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon. I hope that you're not hating me right now… I would never forgive myself if you do…" Just as she said that, somepony knocked on the front door. Trixie's ears peeked when she heard who their visitor was. The blue Unicorn put the photo back on the night stand and she slowly walked outside her room. Twilight and Fluttershy were talking to a devastated Rarity. She looked even worse than when Trixie left her the previous day. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair and mane were tangled and unkempt. She was soon spotted by her wife. Both mares stared at each other without saying a word for a long period of time.

"Oh, we better go. Those forest critters won't feed themselves, right, honey?" Twilight nervously said.

"Yes. They need us." Fluttershy added.

"Good luck!" Twilight said as she took one of Fluttershy's hooves and she left the cottage.

"Wait for us!" Spike said, taking Angel Bunny with him. Rarity and Trixie remained silent, not taking notice of what their friends just said nor their leaving. Their eyes were only focused on each other. Trixie spoke when she remembered how to use her tongue.

"Come. We need to talk…"

Rarity bit her lower lip as she nodded. She slowly walked inside the bedroom and sat on the bed. Trixie closed the door before sitting beside her wife. Another awkward silence followed before Rarity spoke. "You're going to ask me for the divorce after all, aren't you?"

"What?!" Trixie was extremely confused. "Why would I even consider that?!"

"You said 'We need to talk'. That never means good news."

"I'm not divorcing you, Rarity."

"But you hate me…"

"I don't hate you…"

"You left me alone and you had all the right to do so. I was awful with you…"

"Rarity!" Trixie suddenly exclaimed. Rarity fell silent and gazed at Trixie. "I didn't mean to yell at you, but you were talking over me again. I don't hate you at all, Rarity." Trixie said as she took hold of one of Rarity's forelegs. "I love you. I have never stopped doing so. When I got married to you, I promised to look after you in sickness and health. Your working problem is a sickness and I intend to cure you from it."

"You can't take my job, Trixie, It's part of my life!"

"I'm not asking you to quit, I'm asking you to take it easy. Stop chewing more than you can swallow. We have discussed this many times before. Please, listen to me…" Trixie began to cry. "Please… I hate to see you like this… you're the most important pony in my life. Let me help you…"

Rarity listened to every word and she felt bad for hurting Trixie like this. This time, she really listened to her. Her wife was right; she had been working too much. The fancy Unicorn embraced Trixie while the later kept sobbing. "I'm really sorry, Trixie. I think that I was too focused on my work that I never really heard you. But when you left, all I could think about was you. I missed you so much last night. I couldn't sleep nor eat without you by my side. But it's time to set things right."

Trixie moved her head to see Rarity. "You mean…?"

"Yes. I need help, Trixie. Please, help me…."

"Of course, sweetheart." Trixie said with a smile as she caressed Rarity's messy hair. Rarity leaned to kiss her but Trixie put a hoof between them. "Too soon, Rarity. I'm still mad at you."

"Oh…" Rarity looked down, ashamed. Trixie put a hoof on her chin to make her look at her.

"But we can spend the day together, just the two of us. After you take a bath, of course."

"You can't have a date with somepony you're mad at, can you?"

"Shall we cancel it, then?"

"N-No, no! You have already said that you want to spend the day with me. You can't take that back!" Rarity quickly said, causing Trixie to chuckle. "What?"

"You're just so cute." Trixie said with a smile.

"You're giving me mixed signals, Trixie-bu. You claim that you're mad at me but you keep smiling at me, and now you're calling me cute even though I'm a mess! I'm ugly… "

"Don't say that, Rarity. You're beautiful."

"How can you say that? Look at me! What do you see?"

"I see the gorgeous mare I fell in love with and I got married to. I see the love of my life, who helped me during my worst moments and who understands me. I see my lady, a lady I promised to take care of and give her the life she deserves. I don't care how you look on the outside, because my love doesn't only comes for the way you look, it also comes from your inside."

Rarity would cry of joy if she could, but she ran out of tears. Instead, she smiled. "At moments like this, I realize how lucky I am for having you. I can't risk losing you. I'll make it up to you today, and tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and…" Rarity was interrupted when Trixie put a hoof on her mouth.

"Let's start with today, shall we? Let me pack and we'll be on our way." Trixie said before standing up and taking Rarity's framed photo to put it in her suitcase. "I'm ready."

"Why did you even bring the suitcase?" Rarity confusedly asked.

"I wanted to be dramatic." Trixie said with a smile.

Rarity giggled. "I love you, Trixie-bu."

"I love you too. I was serious about what I said, though."

"I know, and I won't do it again. Not after… this."

Trixie smiled at her before putting on her hat and walking back home alongside Rarity. The way back was silent and awkward. Trixie didn't want to make her wife think that she was no longer mad and Rarity didn't want to test Trixie's temper. Once at the boutique, Trixie put the suitcase away and she placed Rarity's framed photo back where it was. The magician pony glanced to the bed and she noticed that the blankets and pillows were all over the place.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that I didn't sleep all night. Not even your cape helped me…" Rarity said by the door.

"I'm sorry for making you go through all that…" Trixie sadly said with her eyes closed, but still giving her back to Rarity.

"I was out of control, my health was deteriorating." The Fashionista said as she walked towards Trixie. "What you did showed me what would happen if I keep overworking. You never liked it. I can't live without you, Trixie, I need you. I spent the whole night looking at my wedding bracelet." Rarity was now next to Trixie, but the later was still with her eyes shut. "I couldn't take it off this time. Not without you sleeping with me."

"I knew that this could happen. I also had problems sleeping. Spending the night somewhere else hurt you, and I felt guilty about it." The blue Unicorn opened her eyes to look at Rarity. "Hopefully, this won't happen again."

"I give you my word, Trixie-Bu. This time it will be different. I'll take more breaks and I'll go to sleep at a reasonable time."

Trixie smiled at this. "I'll help you to finish all your extra work, starting tomorrow. As for today…" Trixie embraced Rarity, confusing her. "I want to take you out for lunch. You must be starving."

Rarity smiled and hugged Trixie back. "We'll go after I take bath and I put on my makeup."

When they were ready, they headed out. They went to a café and it was as if nothing had happened. They talked, they laughed and they flirted with each other. After lunch, they walked close to each other through the fields near Ponyville before going to the park. They had so much fun, that they were surprised when the night arrived. They returned to their home and they got ready to go to bed. Trixie made their bed while Rarity removed her makeup.

"I'm surprised that you managed to keep your eyes opened all day, beautiful."

"I didn't want to lose our quality time with a nap, my darling, so I worked hard to stay awake for my mare." Rarity said from the bathroom.

"Oh, really?" Trixie said as she hopped on the bed and covered herself with the blankets.

"Really." Rarity walked in and she gently laid on the bed. "It was worth it." Both of them removed their bracelets and put them on their respective night stands. However, after doing so, they remained with their backs against each other. "Are you still mad at me?"

"A bit, yes. But you have nothing to worry, sweetheart. It will pass."

"I know. But it seems that I'm always the one who creates problems between us. I told Fluttershy about your brother, I was taken away by that ruffian and, now, this…"

"Rarity…" Trixie said as she turned to face Rarity's back. "First of all, being taken away wasn't your fault, secondly, I overreacted when you accidentally told Fluttershy about Clementine. I shouldn't have yelled you like that, I had no excuse."

"But…" Rarity turned to face Trixie, but the magician pony moved closer and kissed her with passion. Rarity was surprised but she didn't reject the kiss at all. She kissed her back and wrapped her forelegs around Trixie's neck. After a long time, they pulled away and gazed at each other's eyes.

"No buts, Rarity. I was wrong. Let it go, it happened years ago." Trixie whispered. Rarity nodded and embraced her tightly. Rarity fell asleep with a smile. Trixie watched her and snuggled against her before closing her eyes. _Even if you keep pushing your limits, I would never leave you. I'm not capable of doing such thing. I'll support you, no matter what._ It didn't take long before Trixie fell asleep, smiling as well.

* * *

**Yup! Another Rarixie One-Shot! Don't worry, guys, the third and last installment will arrive soon! Thank you all for reading! ^_^**

**A friend in FIMfiction revised this before its release! :)**


End file.
